1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip and a cover member are joined via a spacer and a reinforcing member and a manufacturing method for the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For improvement of the reliability of a semiconductor device, an integrated circuit formation region is sometimes sealed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-231919 discloses an image pickup apparatus in which a solid-state image pickup device of a substrate section is protected by a sealing section formed by joining the substrate section and a transparent flat plate section via a frame base section and an adhesive layer.
As a method of forming the adhesive layer, a method of injecting an adhesive into a gap and a method of filling the adhesive in joining surfaces in advance and then sticking the joining surfaces together are disclosed.